My sexy macho woman (a Hypershadamy story)
by Hypershadow5000
Summary: Hyper has been doing slave work for Fiona and Scourge, forced to do everything they want him to but while taking a break at the beach, Hyper encounters a macho pink hedgehog named Amy Rose who had been building up her body ever since she found out that Scourge (her ex boyfriend) cheated on her with Fiona left him . Will Amy be the right girl for Hyper ?


My first short story, just something I concepted . Well enjoy

Hyper the green striped hedgehog was in love with Fiona the fox until he realized too late she already has boyfriend named Scourge and Hyper was made a slave .

Hyper had been slave ever since that day but one day when he was given permission to have free time, he went to the nearby Emerald Coast beach but while enjoying himself, a voice said "Hey" with a seductive tone which Hyper look from where he sat .

Standing over him was a muscular pink hedgehog in a red swim suit, a bra and a bikini "Hey, how are you doing" as the pink hedgehog sat down next to him "Um fine I guess" Hyper responded then the pink macho hedgehog introduced herself "I'm Amy" which Hyper nervously repeated "A Amy" which Amy responds "Mm hmm, Amy Rose" then asks "What's your name""Um, Hyper" Hyper nervously responded "Hypershadow the hedgehog"

"Hyper, that's a nice name" Amy commented as she comforted Hyper, cradling his head, held him up close to her chests which he nervously commented "Uh n nice melons" which Amy giggled in response then said "Just want to comfort you, now come here, I'm gonna give you a good time" as Amy then sticks Hyper's head under her bra and his face into her breasts which Hyper wraps his arms around Amy's waist and rested his head on Amy's breasts then Amy gave Hype a nice head scratch which Hyper responded by nudging his gead into Amy's chests

Then Amy said "Hyper, from now on I'm your woman" "What do you mean" Hyper asked surprised by what Amy said which Amy explained "Listen, I've been hearing about all the awful chores you're doing for that foxy bitch" "Wait, you knew" which Amy nodded yes in response then added "And plus that green bastard Scourge, he was my boyfriend until I found out he already has and so instead being his sex slave, I kicked his ass" which Hyper went "Wow" then Amy went on "Ever since that day, I've building this body" then Amy seductively asks "So you like my melons, would you like some milk honey" "Milk" Hyper nervously repeated which Amy then said "Come here, have some milk my darling" as she held Hyper's head in her arm then exposed her breasts from her bra, sticks one of them into Hyper's mouth, breast feeding him. While breast feeding Hyper, Amy stroked his hair which he responded with a purr .

When Hyper drank all of the milk from one breast, Amy then sticks another into Hyper's mouth and fed him with more milk . When he drank all of Amy's milk, Amy then asks "Well Hyper, do you want me to be your woman" as she sticks her breasts back in her bra "Um, uh y yes I do" Hyper nervously responded "I do want you to be my woman""Well then Hyper" Amy said but as she got up, she then picks Hyper ""C'mon Hyper, ditch Scourge and Fiona and come home with me, at my place, we can spend more of our quality time together" which she then cutely giggles "Um o ok" Hyper nervously responded as Amy carried him all the over her house, carrying him bridle style .

At Amy's house, Hyper and Amy took off their shoes, got on the couch and cuddled up each other "You'll be mine Hyper, all mine my darling" Amy said as she sticks Hyper's head under her bra which he lays his head on Amy's chests and wrapping his arms around Amy's masculine neck .

Then Amy pulled down her bikini then grabs hyper's dick and shoves it into her womb, much to Hyper's surprise but Amy comforts Hyper "Relax my darling, relax" which Hyper did as he then wraps his arms around Amy's macho body .

Then Amy said "Now let's have a good time, okay my darling" "Um ok" Hyper responded as Amy then thrusts Hyper"s dick into her womb which Hyper did as well .

As Hyper thrusted his dick into Amy's womb, Amy was moaning and groaning in pleasure "Ah yes my darling" Amy exclaimed "Harder, faster, deeper"

The deeper Hyper thrusted his into Amy, the more Amy groan "Oh Amy, please be my woman, please be my woman" Hyper said as he thrusted his dick into Amy's womb .

At first, Amy said "I, I, I," but when Hyper reached the climax where his dick is now into Amy, Amy screamed "I am your woman" before both she and Hyper fell asleep due to the effects of their make outs .

Few hours later, Amy and Hyper woke up "I love you Amy" Hyper said as he wraps his arms around Amy's masculine neck "I love you too, Hyper" Amy responded "I love you too" as she wraps her arms around Hyper's waist, hugging him back .

Then Hyper removed his dick from Amy's womb and sat up with frown "What's wrong" Amy asked as she sat up, pulling her bikini back up and covering her womb and wrapped an arm around his waist .

"I still can't believe that Fiona tricked me into thinking that she was single" Hyper said "Only to find out that she already has boyfriend and turns me into her slave"

"But it doesn't matter now Hyper" said Amy "You're not her slave anymore, you're free"

"Yeah" Hyper responded "But I'll tell her that in her face"

"Wait, what are you doing" Amy asked

"I'm gonna face her" Hyper answered "I'll tell her that I'm no longer her slave"

"Then be careful Hyper" Amy said with a worried look on her face which Hyper nodded then both he and Amy hugged each other before leaving to confront Fiona .

When Hyper returned to Fiona's house, Fiona looked at him in disgust "About time you came back' Fiona muttered "I have a job for you" but Hyper said "I not doing more work for you" "Excuse me" Fiona said in a shock "You heard me" Hyper responded "I'm done doing work for you, it's over Fiona, we're through with our relationship"

"Hold on" Fiona said as she ran over to Hyper "You don't have a home and you don't even have a girlfriend like me"

"Oh, yes I do" Hyper responded "I do have a new home and a new girlfriend who does care"

"Who" Fiona demanded

"Amy" Hyper responded "Amy Rose"

"You mean Scourge's babe" Fiona asked

"No" Hyper answered "She's my macho woman now and anyone who messes with her will be messed with" which Fiona scoffs "Yeah right, she doesn't have any muscles and she'll always be Scourge's babe"

"Wanna bet" Hyper asked then he explained "Amy's been building up her body ever since she left Scourge, so if you don't believe me then go ahead, don't say I didn't warn ya"

"Wait" Fiona said "Are you saying that she's been exercising ever since Scourge left her for me" Hyper nodded in response then Fiona knelt down on her knees feeling guilty of what she and Scourge did to Amy .

Fiona then shredded tears realizing what she and Scourge done then got up, wiped her tears and asked "So she's your girlfriend now" "Yep" Hyper responded "She's my sexy macho woman"

"Well I'm sorry Hyper" Fiona apologized "I'm sorry that I treated you like a slave" then asks "Has Amy treated you nice" "Yes" Hyper "Then go" Fiona responded "You're better with Amy, she's a better girlfriend than me" which Hyper nodded but before he left, Fiona asked "Could we reconcile, as friends" Hyper thought for a moment then responded "Okay" then both he and Fiona shook hands agreeing to their terms as friends then Hyper left and went back to Amy's house .

When Hyper returned to Amy's house he called out "Amy, I'm back" coming out of the kitchen was Amy (in her green bra with hearts on it and white panties) exclaims "Hyper" then went up to him and hugged him which he hugged her back then Amy asked "So what happened, did Fiona hurt you" "No" Hyper responded "No she didn't, when I told her of what you've been doing ever since you left Scourge, Fiona felt guilty about it, realizing what she's done then she apologized and then we reconciled, as friends" "Wow" Amy exclaimed then asks "So you and Fiona are friends now" "Yep" Hyper responded "We are"

"Well, dinner's almost ready" Amy said as both she and Hyper went into the kitchen "What are we having" Hyper asked "Steak, Chicken Rice and Broccoli" Amy answered "Wow" Hyper exclaimed "That's a lot of protein there" "I've been on the protein diet all my life" Amy explained "Not only have I been exercising but I've also been eating healthy as well" then asks "Will you help me finish working on dinner" "Sure" Hyper responded as he helps Amy finish working on dinner .

When dinner was ready, Hyper and Amy took out plates and set them on the table then serve the dinner, sat and ate .

After they were done with their dinner, Hyper sat down on the couch to relax while Amy cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes, once she was finished cleaning kitchen, Amy went up to Hyper and cheerfully asked "Wanna sleep with me tonight my darling, tee hee" "Um sure" Hyper blushingly responded "Then let's sleep together my darling" Amy said cheerfully as she picks Hyper bridle style then takes him to her room and placed him on her bed .

While Amy got in bed and under the covers, Hyper took off his shoes, tossed them on the floor then got in the covers, joining Amy in bed "Ever slept with a girl before" Amy asked cheerfully which Hyper frowningly responded "Well I have, with Fiona but you don't wanna know" "I know what you mean" Amy said as she pulled up Hyper, stroking his quills which he responded with purr as he wraps arms around Amy's waist "Well I'm sure you will sleep better here Hyper" Amy said then she sticks Hyper's head under her bra "Yeah, I will" Hyper responded as he laid his head on Amy's chests then exclaims "I'm lucky to have a macho woman like you Amy" "Yep" Amy cheerfully responded "You sure are"

Then Hyper pulled down Amy's panty and shoved his dick into her womb which Amy moaned and groaned "Yes my love, get into me" which Hyper did by thrusting his dick into Amy's womb .

As he continued to thrust his dick into Amy, Hyper exclaims "Please be my woman, please by my woman" which Amy at first panted "I, I, I …" then she screamed "I AM YOUR WOMAN" as both she and Hyper reached their climax but while relaxing for a bit, Hyper said "I love you Amy" which Amy replies back "I love you too Hyper, I love you too my darling" as she then giggles then Hyper asks "Want some more Amy" "Sure" Amy responded as both she and Hyper continued making out until they fell asleep together with Hyper satisfied that he now has a girlfriend that does care about him, having a sexy macho woman as his lover .


End file.
